Dragons and Slayers
by jrfan81
Summary: Post Not Fade Away the battle has begun and a couple of slayers have arrived to join in the fun and maybe knock a vampire or two around... BuffyAngel all done thanks for everything guys!
1. I'm going to kill him!

**Chapter 1 – I'm going to Kill him!**

"I'm going to kill him," Buffy said as she beheaded a demon.

"B I hate to be the one to tell you this but he's already dead he can't be killed again," Faith replied as she took out a demon also.

"So I'll just make him human then kill him," Buffy offered and Faith snorted.

"Yeah sure, the moment he's human you will not be able to let him go and you know it," she said and Buffy chuckled knowing it was true.

"Yeah you got me there, Faith," she agreed as she finished off the last demon around her. "Hey think we're winning?"

"We'd better be or I'm gonna be pissed that Giles didn't let us bring those extra slayers," Faith said and Buffy sighed. _Gils _he had caused so much heart ache in the last few months for her. She still loved him like he was her father but she didn't agree with most of the things he had done, like not helping Angel when he should've. _Maybe this could've been avoided if we had helped him._ Granted Buffy had no clue that Angel had even called until yesterday but she still felt somewhat responsible.

Faith and Buffy rounded the corner to meet a few more demons. "They just keep coming don't they?" Faith asked and Buffy chuckled.

"It wouldn't be an apocalypse if they didn't," she said and Faith laughed to show she agreed. Soon Buffy saw a person leaning up against a wall. He was definitely injured. "Hey Faith I'm gonna go see who that is, kay?"

"Alright B, I'm going to keep moving to see if I can find the two dimwits who didn't call us," Faith replied.

"Alright Faith later," Buffy said making her way over to the man. "Hey you alright there?" she asked and the man groaned and looked up at her.

"Do I look alright?" he asked and she chuckled.

"You look like you're ready to be saved by a slayer," Buffy replied.

"Yeah I think I could go for that. You must be Buffy," he said and she smiled.

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"The big guy always talked about you. Apparently you're pretty amazing, but I think Angel's a little biased," he said and Buffy smiled.

"Just a little bit, if I can remember what Willow and Faith told me, you must be Charles Gunn," she said and he nodded.

"Yep, that'd be me, so how ya gonna get me outta here and still have time to save him?" Gunn asked and Buffy smiled.

"With a little bit of magic," she said pulling out a stone, and chanting for a few seconds. A minute later Willow appeared. "Hey Will, he's injured take him to the base and get him patched up, I gotta get moving." She said to Willow before turning back to Gunn. "And I'd like to come back to see you're still alive alright?"

"Yes Ma'am," Gunn said and Buffy chuckled before heading off in the same direction Faith went.

* * *

It didn't take long for Faith to find the two vampires taking down demons and moving towards a dragon. "Damn is that really a dragon?" Faith asked herself as she continued to fight.

"Yeah slayer that's a dragon," Spike said as he killed demon.

"It's nice to see you too Spike," Faith said stopping a demon from impaling Spike.

"Yeah I don't think this is a bloody good time for pleasantries," Spike said and Faith chuckled.

"Aww, and here I thought you liked me Spike," She joked and Spike was about to say something before Angel broke in.

"Can you two bicker later, we got demons to kill."

"Yeah well unlike bleach boy here I can multitask," Faith said to Angel as she beheaded a demon.

"Hey," Spike said, definitely put out by Faith's comment.

"I'm only speaking the truth bleach boy," she said.

"So Faith if you're here does that mean Buffy's here?" Spike asked and Faith smiled knowing both vampires were waiting for her answer.

"Yeah and you both better watch your asses cause Buffy's ready to make you human just so she can kill you," she said and Angel chuckled.

"Yeah right, Buffy wouldn't be able to kill me if I became human. Spike on the other hand maybe," Angel said.

"What is it pick-on-bloody-Spike-day?" Spike asked and Faith chuckled.

"Yep, my favorite day of the year," she said and Spike growled at her. "Down boy."


	2. Who would be stupid enough to go there?

**Chapter 2 – Who would be stupid enough to go there?**

"Alright if I was two vampires with souls where would I hide from one pissed off slayer?" Buffy asked as she cut through the demons. Then she saw the dragon in the distance. "Of course by the dragon, cause what vampire would be stupid enough to go hide near something that breathes fire?"

* * *

"DUCK!!!" Faith said hitting the deck as the dragon breathed flames at the three.

"Bloody Hell, I'm not cut out for this. You're gonna have to take me out in dustpan," Spike said.

"Yeah well that would be an improvement from your talking," Angel said getting up just in time to block an attack.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a big poof," Spike replied ducking under an attack.

"You two are worse than little kids," Faith said laughing at them.

"WE ARE NOT!" they both exclaimed.

"Haha, you just proved my point," she said still laughing.

* * *

Buffy cut down another demon and took a look around. Not much to look at since it was night and this area was pretty worn down by all the fighting. "Sucks to be whoever owns these buildings," she said to herself as she threw herself back in the battle. She came upon a young man fighting the demons. She saw that one was trying to sneak up on him and she jumped and beheaded the demon just as the man turned around to take out the demon. "You do realize you're not supposed to let them sneak up on you," she said taking out another demon near them.

"Yes I do realize that, I knew it was there," the man said annoyed.

"Well sorry I saved you from becoming a shish-ka-bob," Buffy said. She didn't have time for people like this; she had a vampire to kill. "Hey you seen any vampires with souls around here have you?"

"No but I did see a dark haired woman come by saying that if they were around they better run cause B was gonna kill them," he said and Buffy laughed.

"Yep sounds like Faith, and I am going to kill them for not inviting me to the party," she said and he turned to her.

"You're B?" he asked as he stabbed the demon that came up behind him.

"Yeah, but I usually go by Buffy, and I'm thinking that you must be Connor, but I could be wrong," Buffy said and Connor nodded.

"Yeah, that's me, you're that girl that Dad is always so obsessed over," Connor said and Buffy stopped mid-attack and a demon knocked her down. She came to her senses in time to block his attack and then kill him.

"He's obsessed with me?" she asked, in shock. She didn't even think that Angel even thought about her anymore. I mean she did give him the brush off that night in the cemetery, pretty much choosing Spike over him.

"Yeah he's got your picture in his office and everything. According to Gunn he even went to Rome when he thought you might be in trouble. Turns out you weren't and it was kind of stupid. Something about the immortal," Connor told her.

Buffy groaned. The Immortal, probably the worst thing she had ever done. He had tried to control her and she had ended it, no one controls her well except maybe Angel but that was only when she wanted him to. "He probably got the wrong idea since I never actually saw him," she told Connor.

"Probably, Dad can kinda be impulsive sometimes," Connor replied.

"That he can, hey I gotta keep going you gonna be ok here?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just go make sure Dad makes it out of this so he can yell at me for not leaving when he told me to," Connor said and Buffy laughed.

"Of course, I'm gonna make sure he makes it out of this so I can remind him of the fact that he should've called me," Buffy said. "Oh and you be careful I wanna see you in one piece later, kay?"

"Got it, now go," Connor said and Buffy took off down the street taking out any demons that dared come near her.


	3. I want a recount!

**Chapter 3 - I Want a Recount!**

"DUCK!" Faith screamed tackling Spike.

"Will you please quit doing that," Spike yelled.

"Wow you said please and you want me to let you become barbecued Spike?" she asked.

"No I meant the bloody yelling," Spike said getting up and taking down a few demons.

"Oh, ok Spike I'll stop YELLING!" Faith yelled making Spike wince.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" he yelled back and Faith laughed.

"Hey Faith where's Buffy at I figured she'd be here to yell at me already," Angel said sounding worried but Faith knew he was also trying to stop them from fighting. _Aww isn't it cute_ Faith thought.

"Yeah she stopped to help some black guy out. It might've been Gunn but I didn't get a close look, she probably called for Willow to take him back to base to get treated," Faith told him.

"I hope it was Gunn, I'd like to know one of us is going to survive," Angel said and Faith frowned.

"We're all going to make it out of this big guy. We didn't survive the First to get killed by a few demons."

"A few, slayer I think you need to recount the demons or get your eyes checked," Spike said.

"I've already killed 123 Spike I think I know how many are here," Faith retorted and Spike didn't respond. _Probably cause I've killed more than him_ Faith thought smirking. "And Angel she'll be here, I don't think she'd want to miss the slaying of a dragon."

* * *

Buffy made her way through the demons. _How many are there? _She thought as she took out another one. _I've already taken out 130 and I'm sure Faith's taken out about the same. Do they multiply or something?_ Buffy came upon a woman in blue fighting off the demons and frowned. _Blue?_ Buffy took out the one to her left and the woman jumped.

"Oh it's just another one of you unworthy humans," she said and Buffy glared at her.

"Yeah well this unworthy human just saved your ass, you'd better show some gratitude," She said glaring at her. _Why do I keep running into these kind of people?_ Buffy thought.

"I will not, you are not up to my standard," she said.

"Do you know who I am?" Buffy asked, getting pissed off. She took her frustrations out on a demon that tried to sneak up on her.

"Does it matter?" the woman retorted.

"Yeah well when this is over look me up. I'm under Slayer comma the," Buffy said before stalking off taking out every demon in sight.

* * *

"How come she's not here yet?" Angel asked.

"She probably got held up, don't worry Angel I think if something happened to her you would know," Faith said and Angel nodded knowing she was right. Even after all this time Angel could still feel when Buffy was near or even that she was alive. Now that he was focusing on her he knew that she was getting closer. That made him feel better and worse at the same time. He knew she was pissed he didn't call and he was happy that she would be here where he could make sure she was alright. If he was going to die he wanted her right by him so he could say goodbye. "And you'd better not wanted her here just so you can say goodbye cause I hate to break it to ya big guy she's not gonna let either of you sacrifice yourselves." Angel was shocked that Faith knew exactly what he was thinking.

"When'd you become a mind reader Faith?" He asked stabbing a demon.

"Since I started spending so much time with B and Red, they start to rub off on ya and I know B knows you like the back of her hand," she said.

"That she does," Angel said chuckling.

* * *

"He'd better not be sacrificing himself yet," Buffy grumbled as she made her way down the street. "Cause then I'm resurrecting him and then I'm gonna let him have it," she continued grumbling as she continued down the street helping out the few slayers that she saw and taking out any demons she came across.

Soon she heard Faith yell, "DUCK!" and she chuckled. _Must have something to do with the dragon,_ she thought as she made her way to where Faith yelled. She was ready to kick some ass. Well if she wasn't already she would be.


	4. Do they Multiply?

**Chapter 4 - Do they Multiply? **

"I wish that bloody dragon would quit doing that," Spike said.

"Doing what?" Angel asked taking out a demon ready to impale Spike.

"Blowing fire or whatever it's doing," Spike said and Angel shook his head.

"Spike it's supposed to do that. It's trying to fry us, remember we're attacking it," Faith said before Angel could say anything.

"Still," Spike said and Faith tackled him again so that he wouldn't become dust when a demon took a swipe at him trying to behead him.

"You gotta watch yourself or you're gonna become dust, bleach boy," she said getting back up and attacking the demon.

"I'll remember that," he said as he too climbed up. "Where the hell is blondie? Never figured she'd be one to miss out on this action."

"She'll be here she's probably just catching up with a few demons," Faith said decapitating a demon. "Kind like I am."

* * *

Buffy swung her sword out and took out three demons with one swing. They were getting more concentrated as she got closer to the dragon. _It's almost like they're protecting it,_ she thought. Then she realized she had the answer. _That's it! They're protecting the dragon that's the key to all of this. Alright step one get to the other three. Step two yell at Angel and step three kill that dragon if it's the last thing I do._ Buffy chuckled at the thought. _They'd probably bring me back for some reason if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

_

"Do they multiply or something?" Faith asked Spike.

"Sure seems like it," Spike said taking out another. "Or maybe their just gathering here trying to take out the champions."

"Maybe but it sure doesn't seem like it, it's almost like their protecting something," Faith said thoughtfully. Then she saw the dragon start to breathe fire. "DUCK!" she yelled hauling spike down to the ground. From their view they saw the flames head towards Angel and he did nothing to get out of the way. Both of them cried out to him worriedly but he didn't move. Angel was sacrificing himself now unless he got a miracle.


	5. No Dying Until I Say So!

**Chapter 5 - No dying until I say so!**

Buffy saw Angel standing there watching the flames come at him. "Oh hell no you don't," she muttered as she grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him out of the way of the flames. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily once she was sure he wasn't burning. She felt Angel tense as he heard her voice.

"I was sacrificing myself until you came by."

"Too bad buddy you're not dying until I tell you can. Now fight," she said angrily.

* * *

Both Spike and Faith breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Buffy pull him out of the way. Though if you asked Spike later he'd tell you that he hadn't cared a bit. He wasn't about to admit that he cared what happened to Angel. "Thank god B finally got here. Now the fun can start," Faith said blocking an attack on Spike. Spike had to admit Faith had really become a great fighter. She'd always had the grace and the strength that made a great fighter but now she knew what it took to be part of a team and that made her fighting all that much better. Spike trusted her to cover his ass and he hoped she trusted him to do the same for her. He attacked a demon at her back and she flung a grin over her shoulder. "Thanks bleach boy, you still owe me plenty though," she said before launching herself back into the battle.

* * *

Angel just stared at Buffy angrily. "Since when do you give orders?"

"Since you've decided to give up. I know why you're doing this Angel and it won't get you redemption and it won't make everything ok. You have to live to make things ok. You have to make sure that demon of yours suffers the most that it can. And to do that you actually have to live like all of us semi-normal people," Buffy said and Angel couldn't help but grin at the fact that she hadn't called herself normal. Suddenly Buffy punched him and he fell hard to the ground. From where he was sitting he watched her take out a demon that would have decapitated him.

"You know you could have just pushed me down," he said getting up and starting to fight again.

"I was pissed you didn't bother to invite me to the party so I killed two birds with one stone," she said and he felt a little guilty for not calling her.

"Buffy," he started but she interrupted him.

"I know why you didn't though. Just so you know Giles got a lecture for that one."

"You mean you didn't even know I had asked for help?" Angel asked ducking a sword.

"Nope, I've been in Rome, Giles has been in England. We don't talk that much anymore," she said spinning around and taking out four demons. "I didn't find out until a certain cheerleader came to me in my dreams and told me to get my butt to LA. I got a plane to England collected the slayers there, called Cleveland told Faith to get here and yelled at Giles before getting here right after the party had started."

"Wow must've been a long couple of days."

"Yeah well I've been through longer. As long as I knew you were alive I was good," Buffy told him seriously.

"Now you know how I felt after the first," Angel told her.

"So after this you up for some R and R?"

"Definitely, we just gotta end this battle," he said.

"And I think I know how, let's get over to Spike and Faith and I'll tell you guys," she said and with that the two made their way over to the other two champions.


	6. Still Kicking and Slaying

**Chapter 6 - Still alive and Slaying**

Faith saw Buffy and Angel making their way over. "So I see he's still alive B," she said and Buffy laughed.

"Well I still need him so yeah no being dead or dead than he already is," Buffy said. "Hey Spike, how's the resurrection treating ya?"

"Been better, but hey I get to go down in a blaze of glory again," he said and Faith hit him.

"Fuck no you don't," she said.

"I'm agreeing with Faith on that one. Plus I think I know how to end this," Buffy said taking out a demon going after Faith.

"And how might we do that oh fearless leader?" Faith joked.

"We take out the dragon." Buffy heard Angel's mutterings under his breath about how he said he was gonna take it down.

"And how do you figure that will take care of the rest?" Spike asked.

"Cause the other demons are protecting it. Why do you think there are more around here?" she asked and Angel felt pride swell up in him, she was so smart and she always showed it when it counted.

"Well then let's kick some dragon ass," Faith yelled and took off towards the dragon taking out any demons in the way. The other three laughed at her enthusiasm and followed the brunette towards their destination.

* * *

When they reached their destination they stalled how were they gonna take down a dragon? "By stabbing it repeatedly," Spike said to their unanswered question.

"Works for me," Faith said and started attacking. After awhile she yelled, "It's not working."

"There's gotta be something," Angel said and then he knew what to do. "I gotta get on its back."

"I can help you with that," Spike said and he picked Angel up and threw him in the air hoping the other vampire would land on the dragon's back.

"Hey Spike throw me too," Buffy said and Spike gave her a look.

"You sure pet?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright then," he said and did the same thing to her.

"That better work or I'm gonna have your ass," Faith said and Spike laughed.

"You could try," he said before heading back out to tackle the demons left.


	7. Slaying and Prophesies

**Chapter 7 – Slaying and Prophesies **

Angel landed and stood up slowly. "Well that's one way to do it," he commented before moving towards the dragon's head. He then heard something hit behind him. He turned to see Buffy. "Beloved what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Giving you a hand. I figured you might need it," she said and he pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"There's no one I'd rather have by my side."

"That's good to know," she commented before moving away from him and towards the head. Angel followed her and suddenly was glad that he hadn't sacrificed himself earlier. There's nowhere he'd rather be than here with her. They reached the head and Buffy turned to him. "Now what?"

"We make it blind," he said simply and then stabbed his sword into the dragon's eye. Buffy followed his lead and did the same to the other one. The dragon screamed and blew some more fire. It thrashed and Buffy lost her footing. Angel was by her side in a flash holding her up.

"Thanks, it's nice to know you'll catch me if I fall," she said.

"Always, Beloved, Always," he replied setting her back on her feet.

"Do I get to stick my sword in its head yet?" she asked with child's delight in her eyes. _She's one of a kind that's for sure, _Angel thought smirking.

"Of course you do Buffy, you are the chosen one."

"Not anymore," she said and he thought he saw sadness flash through her eyes.

"You always will be, you are the last of the chosen slayers. No body can match that," he said seriously and she smiled.

"You always did know how to make me feel better," she told him.

"Are you going to do the honor?"

"Why don't we do it together?" she asked and he nodded.

"Together," and then the both slammed their swords into the dragons head. It let out a screech before plummeting to the ground. As they fell both of them could've sworn they heard Cordelia's voice say:

"Two lovers, bound by love separated by a curse, shall come together for one last fight; the end of days, together they shall slay the evil creatures of the night and set right what so long ago was wronged. Then and only then shall the world return to its rightful ways and light shall once again over come the darkness."


	8. Aftermath: What you deserve

**Chapter 8 - The Aftermath: What you deserve**

Buffy looked out over the damage of where a battle had taken place only a day ago. "I still can't believe everyone made it out of there," she said to the person on her right.

"Me either B, still seems so weird that no one, other than us, remembers the battle though. It was all over the radio when we were coming in," Faith said.

"I think that it has something to do with what I heard Cordy said as we slayed the dragon," Buffy told her.

"You heard Cordy?" she asked.

"Yeah she said something about two lovers bound by love separated by a curse shall slay evil creatures and the world will return to its rightful ways. I don't know exactly what that means but I'm guessing this is it. They weren't meant to know, they were meant to live their lives in ignorant bliss. Sometimes it's better that way," Buffy replied.

"Since when did you start using such big words and becoming so smart?" Faith asked.

"Since I spent way too much time with my little sister, she's smarter than we give her credit for," Buffy replied smiling. "But don't tell her I said that."

"I won't say a word. I don't need hear that for ages," Faith said and Buffy laughed.

"Neither do I, Faith, neither do I," she said as she felt Angel come up onto the roof.

"I'm just gonna go check on the others. Check ya later B?" Faith said.

"Yeah Faith, later," Buffy said as she watched Angel come from the shadows. He walked over and stood next to her looking out over the battlefield.

"You're going to go back to Rome now aren't you?" he asked softly almost like he was afraid of the answer. Buffy smiled a small smile.

"Remember what I said about the R and R? I meant it, you're taking a vacation. Granted it won't be all beaches and sun but you're getting away," she paused unsure if she should say the next part. "I was kinda hoping you would come back to Rome with me. I know you can't stay there forever but I need to go back no matter what to get my things in order."

Angel smiled softly and turned to her. "I would love to go to Rome with you. You're right I do need a vacation. And as long as I'm with you I'll be relaxed," he said before capturing her lips with a kiss.

"God you two have been with each other for two minutes up here and you're already all over each other," they heard and broke apart. They turned to see Cordelia wearing a beautiful white dress and seeming to glow.

"Cordy?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"The one and only," she said and he smiled at her. "So I take it you two heard me."

"Yep, set the world to its rightful ways and light over coming evil, we got that covered I guess," Buffy said.

"You missed something else, to set right what was wronged so long ago," Cordelia said and Buffy frowned.

"Never did understand that part," she commented and Cordelia chuckled.

"You two were never meant to be apart. Your souls have been bound long before you ever met. Why do you think you fell so hard and so fast and the fact that you never could forget or really move on from the other? When others called you soul mates they were so right. You have rightened what was so wrong. You both get to be happy together now, don't waste it," Cordelia said before closing her eyes. Angel felt a warmth come over him. He then felt a something he hadn't felt since the forgotten day, his heartbeat.

"Oh my god," was all he could say. "But why? How?" he asked.

"You gained your redemption Angel, and boy do you ever deserve it. You still have all your vampire qualities except allergies to sun and bloodlust and the like. There will be no returning it this time. Plus I'm pretty sure Buffy would stake you if you did. Enjoy your life Angel you earned it," Cordelia explained then turned to Buffy. "You too have earned this; you are the chosen one even though there are many now. Never forget that. Now go be happy live go get all fleshy whatever it is you want to do," she said before turning away and heading off into the night.

"Buffy," Angel said before Buffy flung her self on him and gave him a long kiss.

"We get to be happy now Angel and I for one am not wasting a moment of that," she said before dragging him off the roof and into the hotel.


	9. Epilogue: Always and Forever

**Chapter 9 – Epilogue: Always and Forever **

"I can't believe it's been five years," Buffy said watching Connor and Willow play with a little blond girl.

"Five years of bliss, happiness and love," Angel said giving her a kiss.

"Can you two go five minutes with out going all lovey on us," Faith asked and the two laughed. "God you'd think after five years this would've died down."

"You're just jealous that you don't get any of this," Buffy said.

"Yeah right I got my own action going on with my man," Faith said referring to Spike.

"Who would've thought you two would get together?" Buffy mused.

"I didn't," Angel replied and Faith shot him a look. "What I didn't, I never said it wasn't good."

"Yeah well he's a good guy, for a vampire," she said joking. Just then they heard Spike yell "I heard that!" from inside. Faith laughed.

"I was kidding bleach boy, calm down," she yelled back. Those two were one of a kind that was for sure. But Buffy was happy for them. The little blond girl ran up to Buffy.

"Mommy, can me and Connor go to the park?" she asked. She was Buffy's and Angel's daughter. She would be five in a few weeks. Her name was Kathryn Joy Summers named after Angel's sister and Buffy's mom. She looked like Buffy but had Angel's eyes.

"Of course you can Kathy just remember to tell your brother to be home by dark," Buffy responded and Kathryn smiled and nodded before running off towards Connor. "Everything turned out as it should."

"That it did, I got you and our two beautiful children what more could I want?" Angel asked.

"How about another?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"You serious?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "Wow… I'm gonna be a daddy again," he said before kissing her soundly. "I love you beloved."

"I love you too my Angel," Buffy said before kissing him and losing herself in that kiss.

* * *

**It's never the end it's just another chapter in life….**


End file.
